Because of Chanbaek
by outcaaast
Summary: Suho sedang PMS. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkena getahnya ingin balas mengerjai leader itu dengan sebotol air yang sudah diberi obat perangsang. Tapi, yang minum kenapa malah- This is Hunkai. YAOI. Expect some failed smut inside!


**Because of Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is YAOI (with some failed smut)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masukkan disana, Yeol"

"Dimana?"

"Di botol yang segelnya terbuka"

"Ada dua botol yang segelnya terbuka disini"

"Yang labelnya sudah tanggal. Kau tahu kan kebiasaan Suho hyung yang suka menanggalkan label minumannya"

"Baiklah"

"Sudah?"

"Sudah"

"Apa menurutmu akan berhasil?"

"Kuharap berhasil"

"Haha, bisa kau bayangkan wajah Suho hyung setelah ini?"

"Dan bayangkan wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihat wajah Suho hyung"

Lalu kedua makhluk itu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya membuat Sehun yang ingin mengambil air di dapur menatap heran.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu menoleh. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup pintu kulkas sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendapati tingkah kedua hyungnya yang sangat aneh itu. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ekspresi keduanya seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa Sehun?"

"Aku mau mengambil air. Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah pulang. Semua sudah menunggu di depan TV. Cepatlah kesana hyungdeul"

"Ah baiklah"

Mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dan sepertinya sedikit lupa dengan apa yang mereka perbuat di dapur tadi. Ini malam Jum'at dan besok jadwal mereka kosong. Lalu Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk menonton film sama-sama karena sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Usulan ini diterima dengan baik oleh semuanya. Suho dan Kyungsoo segera keluar untuk membeli cemilan dan meminjam beberapa kaset. Sehun dan Jongin sedang bermain dengan hp masing-masing sambil menunggu Suho dan Kyungsoo pulang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki rencana lain. Rencana yang melibatkan satu dosis tinggi aphrodisiac dan sebotol air. Intinya, _obat perangsang._ Berhubung besok tidak ada jadwal, mereka merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Target mereka adalah Suho.

Alasannya adalah gara-gara insiden tadi pagi.

 **.**

" _Siapa yang menaruh permen di mejaku? Lihatlah jadi penuh dengan semut!"_

 _Terdengar suara Suho di pagi yang sangat cerah itu. Sayangnya tidak secerah hati leader yang satu itu. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin kerjaannya marah-marah terus. Kepada Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja memakai handuknya atau Baekhyun yang menyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi dengan suara sumbang. Juga saat Jongin memakan ayam jatahnya Kyungsoo yang padahal memang Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin. Juga kepada maknae yang lidah cadelnya sering kambuh. Tidak masuk akal._

 _Intinya, Suho sedang PMS. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak kena marah karena Suho tidak berani memarahinya. Siapa yang berani memarahi Kyungsoo dan berakibat mendapatkan pitingan di lehernya? Tidak ada!_

" _Ah, itu permenku hyung" kata Baekhyun._

" _Mejaku jadi penuh dengan semut! Bersihkan!"_

" _Tapi aku sedang makan hyung" protes Baekhyun._

" _Bersihkan sekarang juga! Aku mau memakai meja itu!"_

 _Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang makan bersama Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bodohnya. Mata melotot bolak-balik melihat antara Baekhyun dan Suho. Mulut sedikit menganga menampakkan makanan yang belum terkunyah sempurna. Menjijikkan -_-_

" _Aishh! Baiklah baiklah! Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?"_

" _Aku? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Suho dengan mata melotot._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Akan kubersihkan sekarang"_

 _Baekhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan ramyunnya yang baru termakan setengah. Chanyeol masih bengong menatap Suho. Merasakan ada yang menatapnya, Suho balik memelototi Chanyeol._

" _Apa lihat-lihat?"_

 _Chanyeol tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya mengurut-ngurut dada karena shock melihat Suho melotot. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena wajah melototnya Suho itu jelek sekali. Suho melenggang pergi begitu saja._

 _Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan muka ditekuk._

" _Suho hyung kenapa? Menyebalkan sekali" ucapnya sambil meneruskan makan ramyunnya yang tertinggal tadi._

" _Apa lagi yang dilakukannya?" kata Chanyeol sambil meminum kuah ramyunnya melalui mangkuknya._

" _Saat aku membersihkan mejanya dia masih saja terus mengomeliku. Seperti orang sedang PMS saja!"_

" _Maybe he needs to get laid"_

" _Yeah, maybe"_

 _Hening sesaat. Lalu Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Secara ajaib bibir keduanya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang lama-lama berubah menjadi seringai yang penuh makna._

" _Apa kau berpikir apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Kita mulai malam ini?"_

" _Hell yeah!"_

 **.**

"Kau meminjam film apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD player.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka bungkusan cemilan. Jongin duduk di sudut sofa dengan kepala di sandarkan disana. Sebentar lagi pasti dia tertidur. Apalagi jika film yang diputar adalah film romance. Di menit pembukaan film dia pasti tertidur. _Romance is stupid._

"Film horror"

"Horror? Ini malam Jum'at hyung" protes Jongin.

"Justru karena malam Jum'at makanya cocok kan? Jadi semakin horror suasananya"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan bahunya menunjukkan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya leader mereka memang sedang PMS. Moodnya juga berubah-ubah tiap jam.

Tidak ingin bertanya apapun lagi akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Suho duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Filmnya sudah diputar.

"Ya maknae! Cepatlah ambil minumnya, filmnya sudah diputar. Jangan lupakan minumku juga!" teriak Suho kepada Sehun yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Minum?" kata Chanyeol pelan. Tetapi Baekhyun mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan cepat. Minuman itu! Lupa dibawa! Baekhyun tegak ingin mengambil minuman tadi tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Suho.

"Mau kemana? Filmnya sudah mulai"

"Ah itu, mau mengambil minum"

"Kan sudah diambil Sehun?"

"Eh-itu aku mau ke kamar mandi"

"Kau mau mengambil minum di kamar mandi? Memangnya kau minum air WC?"

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung" kata Baekhyun jengkel.

Sehun datang membawa enam botol minuman, termasuk botol yang berisi obat perangsang tadi. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Chanyeol cemas. Chanyeol juga menatapnya cemas. Botol-botol itu berada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk segera mengambil botol yang labelnya sudah lepas.

Baekhyun mengerti dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol itu. Tetapi kalah cepat oleh tangan lain yang juga mengambil botol itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati itu tangan Sehun. Bahkan tangan itu sudah membuka tutupnya dan meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat tetapi bagaikan slow motion dimata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tangan Sehun memutar tutup botol itu dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya. Bagaimana jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun meneguk isi botol itu. Dan menutup kembali lalu meletakkannya di meja di hadapannya.

Duo Chanbaek itu menatap Sehun horror dengan mulut yang terbuka. Matilah!

"Kenapa menatap Sehun seperti itu hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah pasangan Chanbaek yang mencurigakan itu.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo ikut menoleh menatap mereka. Hanya Suho yang fokus menonton dari tadi sambil memasukkan segenggam popcorn ke mulutnya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kami kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalian seperti menatap hantu. Kan hantunya belum muncul. Apa muka Sehun mirip setan? Iya sih, kadang mukanya begitu datar seperti hantu tanpa wajah—"

"Yak Kkamjong! Kenapa malah mengejekku?"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang berusaha menonton disini!" teriak Suho membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah TV dan berhenti berbicara.

Hanya terdengar suara dari TV serta gemerisik bunyi plastik yang dibuka dan kunyahan popcorn. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang memakan es krim sedangkan Suho masih sibuk mengunyah popcorn. Semuanya fokus menonton kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sesekali memandang Sehun. Itu dosis yang sangat tinggi, membuat keduanya heran karena ini sudah lebih dari lima menit tetapi Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hingga suara Jongin memecahkan keheningan.

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak berwarna itu untuk menatap Sehun. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sehun menggeram pelan.

"T-tidak kenapa-kenapa Jong"

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Suho, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali menonton. Sedangkan Chanbaek meringis menatap Sehun yang sedang menahan hasratnya. _Maafkan kami Sehun._

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang diingatnya hanyalah rasa panas yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan berpusat di bagian selatannya. Astaga. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia tengah _horny_. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sehun menutup mata dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jongin. Namja itu masih memakan es krim. Dia mengambil sesendok es krim dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Kemudian menjilat sendok itu hingga tidak ada es krim yang tersisa disana. Lalu mengulanginya lagi dengan mata yang tidak pernah meninggalkan TV. Sesekali dia akan menjilat bibirnya untuk menyingkirkan es krim yang tersisa disana.

Entah kenapa semuanya malah terkesan erotis di mata Sehun. Oh salahkan saja efek panas ini dan selangkangannya yang menegang. _Damn._

Sehun masih menatap Jongin dan membayangkan bahwa sendok itu adalah ehem _anu_ nya. Pasti rasanya akan sangat—astaga! Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Sedangkan Chanbaek yang melihat itu memaklumi perasaan Sehun yang tengah dilanda hasrat karena obat perangsang itu. Apalagi dia harus melihat namjachingu nya memakan es krim dengan gerakan seduktif yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh si pelaku. _Double torture_.

Sehun menggeram tertahan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya kembali menoleh.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang tertutup. Panas sekali rasanya. Untung saja ada bantal sofa untuk menutupi selangkangannya. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya bila ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang 'tegang' di tengah-tengah film horror? Terlebih lagi ada duo Chanbaek yang akan menertawakan—tunggu—Sehun membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

Kenyataan tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Seingatnya tadi di dapur pasangan itu sedang tertawa kencang dan tiba-tiba kaget sambil menutup pintu kulkas dengan kencang. Sehun menatap botol air yang tinggal setengah di atas meja tadi. Jangan-jangan…

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Mata Sehun menyipit seolah menuduh dan meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol langsung menatap TV dengan alis bertaut, pura-pura fokus memperhatikan jalan ceritanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan membuka bungkus popcorn dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Membuat sebagian popcorn itu tumpah karena plastik yang sobek.

Jelas sekali keduanya tengah menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun kembali menggeram kesal begitu tahu bahwa ini ulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apa mereka memasukkan obat perangsang? Pikirnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba ada yang meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Membuat pikiran Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ayolah, seluruh tubuhnya sedang sensitif saat ini. Satu sentuhan saja bisa membuatnya kembali menegang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Tangan Jongin merayap ke pipinya. Sensasi itu begitu nikmat. Tangan Jongin terasa begitu sejuk di atas kulitnya yang terasa panas dari dalam.

"Kau tidak panas, juga tidak demam sepertinya"

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Sehun. Membuat Sehun ingin protes karena sensasi tadi menghilang. Sehun ingin tangan Jongin berada tidak hanya di pipinya. Tapi juga di dadanya, meremas rambutnya, membelai punggungnya, juga di—astaga—stop it Sehun! Sehun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

"J-Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Membuat Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Keempat member disampingnya sedang memandang Jongin. Chanbaek dengan tatapan terkejut dan khawatir. Sedangkan Sudo dengan tatapan bingung antara Jongin dan Chanbaek. Sehun ikut menatap Jongin yang sedang menatap Chanbaek bingung.

Tatapan Sehun teralih ke tangan Jongin yang sedang memegang botol yang terisi setengah di atas meja. Kedua mata Sehun membulat horror. Itu botol yang berisi obat perangsang.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Tangannya masih menggenggam botol itu.

"Jangan diminum!" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan jangan meminum air di botol itu.

"Aku haus hyung" tangan Jongin bergerak ingin memutar tutup botol itu namun tangan Sehun lebih cepat. Dia menarik lengan Jongin untuk berdiri dan menyeret Jongin ke arah kamar Suho dan Sehun. Dia tidak tahan lagi!

"Sehun! Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" ronta Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun pada lengannya. Tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam botol itu.

Sehun menggeram sambil menarik Jongin melewati hyung mereka. Saat melewati Baekhyun, Jongin menarik lengan baju Baekhyun meminta pertolongan.

"Hyung, bantu aku! Sehun kenapa?"

Baekhyun meringis berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin. Dibantu oleh Chanyeol yang membuat tangan Jongin terlepas dengan mudah. Sesudah itu ia diseret oleh Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan bunyi debaman pintu yang keras dan suara pintu yang dikunci.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya meringis menatap pintu yang tertutup itu sambil bergumam sesuatu yang kedengarannya 'maaf Jong' atau 'maafkan hyung Kkamjong'.

Sedangkan Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan bingung. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan dan terdengar dingin. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Suho juga ikut-ikutan merasa ngeri. Karena Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang dalam mode setannya.

"A-anu"

"K-kami"

"Bicaralah yang jelas hyungdeul" masih dengan suara pelan dan lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Seram. Ini seram sekali ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun lepaskan tanganku!"

Sehun mendorong Jongin ke tempat tidur. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengambil botol yang tanpa Jongin sadari masih digenggamnya. Dia meletakkan botol itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun kau kena—"

Mata Jongin melotot saat Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan gemas. Sehun menghisapnya dengan kuat dan membuat Jongin melenguh tertahan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mendapat akses memasukkan lidahnya. Mereka bertarung lidah sesaat dengan Sehun yang mendominasi. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah merasa sesak nafas mendorong dada Sehun untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara.

"Bernafaslah melalui hidung Jongin" kata Sehun dan kembali menyerang bibir Jongin ganas.

Tetap saja, mana bisa Jongin bernafas ketika bibirnya dilumat seperti itu. Dia kembali mendorong Sehun. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Dia memandang bibir Jongin yang memerah dengan sisa saliva di bibirnya. Jongin masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Jongin terlihat sexy, membuat selangkangan Sehun semakin menegang.

Tak lama Sehun langsung menyerang leher Jongin. Mencium, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang sudah pasti tidak akan hilang dalam semalam-dua malam.

Jongin mendesah saat tangan Sehun meraba dadanya dan memberi remasan pelan.

"Se—ahh. Ada apa denganmu hhh"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku. Ini gara-gara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka memberiku obat perangsang"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting bisa bantu aku sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk gundukan yang ada di celananya.

Wajah Jongin semakin memerah karena malu dan juga nafsu. Dia menjilat bibirnya pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun malu-malu mau. Sehun gemas sendiri kemudian langsung menerjang Jongin saat itu juga.

"Ahh, Sehhunn. Pelan-pelan hh~"

Sehun kembali mengecup leher Jongin. Menjilatnya sekilas dan kemudian mengemutnya. Sedikit menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas lengan atas Sehun.

Tangan Sehun merayap meraba di bagian dalam kaos Jongin. Menyentuh dan meremas dua nipple yang semakin mengeras itu. Kemudian dia membuka kaos Jongin hingga kini ia telanjang dada. Lututnya menggesek benda yang mulai mengeras di antara paha Jongin. Membuat Jongin kembali melenguh tertahan.

Jongin meremas-remas dan menarik ujung kaos Sehun, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut membuka baju. Karena tidak adil jika hanya Jongin yang membuka baju. Sehun mengerti dan dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka bajunya beserta celananya hingga menyisakan sebuah boxer. Jongin memperhatikan itu semua dengan pipi memerah dan mata sayu yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Sehun kembali menindih Jongin, mencium dan melumat bibir Jongin sedangkan tangannya bergerilya di bawah sana berusaha melepaskan celana Jongin.

"Hnn"

Ketika ciumannya terlepas, baru Jongin sadari bahwa ia sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Tangan Sehun bergerak meraih Jongin yang sudah sangat tegang, meremas dan memberi gerakan naik turun yang teratur dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Se-hun-hhh"

"Ne~ Apa kau suka?" Tanya Sehun di dekat telinga Jongin, membuatnya sedikit merinding mendengar suara yang berat dan seksi itu.

"F-faster hh"

"As you wish~"

Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangannya, meremas dan sesekali memberikan gerakan memutar yang membuat Jongin mendesah sangat keras. Sehun menghisap nipple yang sangat tegang itu menambahkan kenikmatan pada Jongin.

"Se-Sehun! Aku kelua-ahh"

Cairan putih memenuhi tangan Sehun ketika Jongin mencapai puncaknya. Dia terengah-engah pelan setelah orgasmenya tadi. Sehun menyodorkan tangannya ke mulut Jongin, yang langsung dimengerti olehnya. Dia menghisap jari-jari Sehun, dan merasakan dirinya sendiri pada tangan Sehun.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang menghisap itu membuat Sehun semakin tegang. Bahkan ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan precum akibat hasrat yang belum tersalurkan. Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi, Sehun menarik tangannya dari mulut Jongin dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mereka saling berpagut dengan Sehun yang kembali mendominasi. Tiba-tiba ada jari yang membelai permukaan hole nya, membuat Jongin terkesiap kaget. Sehun menenangkannya dengan kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih lembut.

Sehun memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya, membuat Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu dan meringis. Matanya sedikit berair karena jari itu tidak cukup basah untuk membuka holenya. Air ludah saja tidak cukup.

Sehun memasukkan jari kedua dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi bergerak untuk meraih milik Jongin yang sudah mulai menegang lagi. Sedikit pengalih dari rasa perih yang mendera holenya.

Jongin melenguh saat jari Sehun mengenai satu titik yang ada disana. Sehun menyeringai dan kembali menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya tetap tidak berhenti bergerak membuatnya semakin menegang. Tangan Jongin meremas rambut Sehun. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah sambil menyebut nama Sehun.

"Aahh Sehun, sedikit lagii hh"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik keluar tangannya membuat Jongin melenguh protes karena tiba-tiba merasa kosong. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan sampai. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Tenanglah, kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat nanti"

Kata Sehun sambil membuka boxernya, menampakkan miliknya yang sangat tidak kecil dan menegang sempurna. Jongin memandang sedikit horror karena rasanya Sehun sedikit lebih besar dari yang diingatnya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

"T-tidak"

"Jangan berbohong, biasanya kau yang meminta lebih, sayang"

"J-jangan menggodaku! Cepat masukkan saja!"

"Baiklah baby bear~"

Sehun menindih Jongin dan memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai antisipasi, karena sungguh milik Sehun itu besar sekali.

Sehun mendorong _kepala_ nya sedikit, dan terus memasukkannya hingga setengah. Dilihatnya Jongin sudah menutup mata dengan alis bertaut dan bibir yang digigit kencang. Buku-buku jarinya sudah memutih akibat meremas sprei yang sudah berantakan dibawahnya.

Sedikit tidak tega, Sehun kembali meremas milik Jongin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Jongin tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya yang sayu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan menambah kesan menggoda di mata Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir Jongin. Jongin melenguh. Dan saat itu Sehun mendorong seluruh miliknya hingga masuk semua.

"Akhh, sakit Jongin"

Jongin tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Sehun karena kaget dan merasa sakit luar biasa di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua. Sakit sekali.

"M-maaf"

Air matanya mengalir menahan sakit. Sehun menjilat air matanya dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku yang minta maaf"

"Hhh bergeraklah"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sehun bergerak perlahan, menarik keluar hingga batas kepala lalu kembali menusukkan ke dalam.

"Ahk Sehun hh"

Tusukan Sehun benar-benar akurat langsung menuju titik yang mampu membuat Jongin mendesah lebih keras. Mungkin karena tubuh Sehun sendiri sudah hafal dimana letak bagian-bagian sensitif Jongin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah dengan keras. Sehun menggeram merasakan ketatnya hole hangat itu menjepitnya. Rasanya dia tidak akan bertahan lama kali ini, apalagi dia sudah menahan hasratnya dari tadi akibat minuman itu.

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya keluar masuk Jongin. Jongin meremas lengan atas Sehun karena semua kenikmatan ini begitu menyiksanya.

"Sehun hh pelan pelan hh"

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan geraman rendah. Gerakannya malah semakin cepat, membuat Jongin tidak karuan di bawah sana.

"Ahh aku keluar Sehunahh"

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan bintang dikepalanya dan pandangannya memutih. Ini terlalu nikmat. Bahkan Sehun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Cairan itu memenuhi perut dan dada mereka. Jongin merasa seperti tak bertulang akibat orgasmenya barusan.

Dia hanya merintih dan mendesah karena Sehun tidak berhenti menggenjotnya dengan brutal. Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun akan orgasme. Dia mengetatkan holenya.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin ketika euphoria itu menghantamnya. Cairannya menembak dengan keras di dalam hole Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit mendesah akibat rasa hangat yang memenuhinya.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah pasca orgasme yang dialami masing-masing. Sehun masih berada di dalam Jongin dan posisinya masih menghimpit Jongin. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lemas. Tangannya masih memeluk Sehun erat.

"Terima kasih Jongin-ah"

"Sama-sama Sehun-ah"

Mereka masih asyik memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat baik di wajah serta leher hingga Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Hun, kok masih keras?"

Tanyanya dengan pandangan horror. Dia berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk mengeluarkan milik Sehun darinya tetapi Sehun lebih cepat. Sehun menindihnya dan kembali mengecup lehernya.

"Sepertinya efek obat itu belum habis, bantu aku lagi ya~"

"Mwo? Andwe!"

Tapi sayang, teriakan Jongin teredam oleh bibir Sehun dan gerakan pinggul Sehun yang kembali menghantam holenya tepat di titik sensitifnya itu.

"Aahh Sehunhhh"

 **.**

"Sehun-hh. Sudahh"

Pinta Jongin pelan. Ayolah, ini sudah berapa ronde dan dia sudah sangat lelah. Semua salah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memberikan obat perangsang dengan dosis setinggi itu. Susah sekali menjinakkan selangkangan Sehun yang terus menegang.

"Sedikit hh lagi Jong hh"

"nnhh"

Hanya terdengar desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan di kamar itu.

"Ahh there, maknae ahh"

Sehun terus menumbuk satu titik itu dengan gerakan yang brutal. Dan setelah beberapa tusukan, mereka kembali menumpahkan benih mereka. Jongin di perut serta dadanya dan Sehun di dalam Jongin.

Mereka terengah pelan. Sehun menarik keluar dirinya dari Jongin membuat Jongin meringis pelan. Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin pelan kemudian berdiri menuju kamar mandi bermaksud mengambil handuk basah untuk mengelap Jongin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sedangkan Jongin merasa sangat haus. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering setelah tadi kebanyakan tubuhnya tidak sanggup bergerak. Lelah sekali dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sehun itu tenaganya tidak main-main.

Dia teringat botol yang diletakkan Sehun di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya tadi. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati bahwa botol itu masih berada disana. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin mengambil dan menenggak habis isi botol itu kemudian meletakkan kembali botolnya ke atas meja tepat di saat Sehun kembali dengan sebuah handuk basah.

Sehun menjatuhkan handuk itu dengan pandangan horror. Jongin menaikkan alisnya menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau baru saja meminum air dari botol itu?"

"Uhm, aku haus sekali"

"Astaga!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu air berisi obat perangsang!"

"MWO?"

"Gara-gara minum itu aku jadi seperti tadi, dan sekarang kau yang meminumnya"

"Huwee, bagaimana ini Sehun? Aku tidak mau"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jong"

"Aku lelah dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi"

"Yakin kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Mesum.

"Tidak mau! Aku capek, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sekarang!"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk 'mendinginkan' mu Jong" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin mulai berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya obatnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Atau karena ini efek habis melakukan itu dengan Sehun tadi?

"Hhh, panas Hun" keluh Jongin.

"Makanya, biar aku mendinginkanmu"

"Aku lelah"

"Biar aku yang bekerja"

"A—anghh"

 **.**

 **.**

Besok paginya Sehun terbangun dengan Jongin yang terbaring sambil memeluknya. Sehun tersenyum mengingat kebodohan Jongin tadi malam yang berakhir dengan beberapa ronde lagi dan Jongin yang tertidur kelelahan.

Sehun mencium dahi Jongin pelan sambil bergumam 'selamat pagi'. Dia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu memungut baju-baju yang berserakan dan memakai boxer nya. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dan mendapati bahwa Jongin masih tertidur. Sehun mengambil handuk dan membasahinya untuk membersihkan tubuh Jongin. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Jongin tidak terbangun sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Sehun mengelapnya dengan handuk basah dan memakaikannya boxer dan kaos.

Sehun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sarapan sudah tersaji di meja. Sepertinya Kyungsoo yang memasak. Sehun melirik jam dan mendapati bahwa itu sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Untung saja mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini.

Tapi kemana semua orang? Sepi sekali. Sehun melangkah sambil membawa segelas air dan mencari penghuni lainnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara dari ruang TV.

"Sakit hyung!"

"Kami minta maaf. Jangan menarik telingaku, nanti tambah lebar"

"Aku tidak melihat penyesalan dari kalian"

"Sepertinya mereka ingin yang lebih dari ini hyung"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN!"

Sehun penasaran dan berjalan memasuki ruang TV untuk mendapati pemandangan unik. Chanyeol yang telinganya ditarik kuat oleh Suho dan Baekhyun yang kepalanya dipiting oleh jujitsu khas Kyungsoo. Keduanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun. Semuanya serentak menoleh.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum air yang dibawanya. Padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan obat perangsang tadi malam.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu bahwa mereka berdua ini yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti itu tadi malam?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Suho.

"Terserah hyung saja. Aku sih senang-senang saja tadi malam"

"Dasar maknae mesum!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Hukum saja mereka hyung. Dan apa kalian tahu? Jongin tanpa sengaja akhirnya meminumnya juga. Sekarang dia sangat kelelahan tau"

"Apa?" teriak keempatnya bersamaan.

BRUKK!

Seiring dengan teriakan mereka terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang keras dan suara rintihan. Jongin!

Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar Suho dan Sehun, mendapati Jongin terduduk di lantai dengan tangan memegang pinggangnya. Dia meringis pelan.

"Jongin-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil membantu Jongin berdiri. Dia kembali mendudukkan Jongin di kasur.

"Pinggangku sakit dan kakiku gemetaran Sehun-ah" keluh Jongin dengan mata berair.

"Maafkan aku ne" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena Jongin sampai tidak bisa berjalan. Ini rekor. Karena baru kali ini dia bisa membuat Jongin tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk tegak sekalipun. Ada rasa bangga dan menyesal. Lebih banyak bangganya mungkin. Hehe

"Minta maaflah kalian berdua!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami ne Kkamjong" kata Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu" kata Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian mengerjai Sehun begitu?" Tanya Suho.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bungkam. Tidak mungkin kan mereka bilang bahwa Sehun hanya sedang tidak beruntung (atau bisa dikatakan 'beruntung') dan sasaran utamanya adalah Suho? Bisa mati mereka.

"Ayo jawab!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng mencegah Baekhyun mengatakan alasannya.

"Hyung~" panggil Jongin pelan.

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh menatap Jongin yang matanya masih berair. Puppy eyes itu sedikit mengerjap untuk menghilangkan air mata itu. Membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sedikit tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ini memang salah mereka.

"S-sebenarnya—" kata Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya—kami" kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" kata Suho.

"Hahh, baiklah. Sebenarnya bukan mengerjai Sehun. Tapi kau, Suho hyung. Air itu sebenarnya untukmu" kata Baekhyun cepat.

"HAH"

"MWO?"

"Yang benar?"

Semuanya kecuali Chanbaek terperangah tak percaya. Untuk Suho?

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kami kesal denganmu" kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau dua hari terakhir ini marah-marah terus seperti gadis yang sedang PMS? Sangat menyebalkan hyung"

"Yak! Mana ada namja yang bisa PMS!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ada! Itu Suho hyung buktinya"

"Itu bukan bukti, pabo!"

"Lalu apa namanya ketika dia bertingkah seperti yeoja?"

"Benar, moody sekali"

"Namjachinguku bukan seorang yeoja!"

"Aku kan bilang tingkahnya saja, bukan jenis kelaminnya!"

"Sama saja kau menganggapnya seperti yeoja!"

Suho memijit dahinya pelan mendengar pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan duo Chanbaek itu. Siku-siku imajiner sudah bersarang di kepalanya mendengar setiap perkataan yang mengatakan dirinya seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS.

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai memiting kepalanya Chanyeol saking kesalnya dan Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo supaya melepaskan Chanyeol, Suho menarik telinga Baekhyun kuat. Membuatnya berteriak seiring dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah, istirahatlah dengan tenang ne" kata Suho sambil menyeret Baekhyun keluar sambil tetap menjewer telinganya. Baekhyun berteriak kencang meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada yang mau menolongnya kecuali Chanyeol. Masalahnya keadaan Chanyeol tidak beda jauh dengannya.

"Ada sarapan di atas meja jika kau lapar Jongin-ah" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Sangat kontras dengan tangannya yang masih memiting kepala Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia ikut menyeret Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol yang kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***nosebleeding* gyaahh apa-apaan ini :")**

 **Sorry for the failed smut coz this is my first time writing smut (and probably the last time, gak kuaaatt haha)**

 **Ide ceritanya juga pasaran dan gaje *bow***

 **Di pede-pedein aja deh buat mosting haha**

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to leave a review? :")**


End file.
